Mating Season?
by Risika Tellerman
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga somehow get into Kagomes time to stir things up... INUKAG R
1. Finding Out

Risika: Hey PEPS! I'm Ba-ack. I know I know. You all love me. So I am gonna start this new fic that I've had in my mind for awhile now. And after I'm done with this one I think I might try an original fic... tells me what you think! I do not own Inuyasha characters. Sobs ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!

"Kagome? Kagome.... Are you alright?" Aiyuma SP asked waving her hand in front of the girls face. They were sitting in the cafeteria at school eating lunch. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah. Goman I was thinking about our upcoming exam." She lied. In all actuality she was thinking about a certain amber-eyed hanyou back in the sengoku jidai. He had once again been very upset because she had to leave. She then gave out a long, loud sigh.

'There is no use getting upset. You're at school now so just try to concentrate on the tests for next period.' She thought walking away to her next class.

Now here she was sitting in history, taking an exam that she didn't know any answers to. 'I wish some of this stuff was on the warring states era. Then at least I would be able to get a few answers right.' And right then out of nowhere someone or something crashed throw the window then hit the chalkboard.

Kagome pinched herself.' No it can't be. Why would they be here.' She blinked again, as she saw the sight before her; it was Kouga and Inuyasha rolling around on the floor punching each other. Everyone took a step back from the fighting demons. Kagome on the other hand walked over to them.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" She asked, it looked like they were trying to kill each other. Once she said that Kouga jumped up from the ground.

"Ah Kagome, just the person I wanted to see. Oh, Kagome how much I missed you." He said as he grabbed her hands.

"Hello to you too, Kouga." Kagome said prying her hands away from him.

Immediately Inuyasha jumped up, and walked no RAN over to them and stepped in between them. "Do NOT touch her AGAIN!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Or what dog breathe?" Kouga said with equal venom.

"I will tear you apart limb from limb then feed the remains to your pack." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh really? Then I guess you won't mind if I tell Kagome about your little meetings with that dead slut of yours."

"What meetings?"

"Oh Inuyasha, don't play dumb with me. I have heard what you say behind Kagome's back to Kikyo."

"Oh really, and what is that."

"How much you love her, and that you want her to be your mate NOT Kagome." Kouga said.

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. "Is that true Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga.

"How can you say such lies when I see you doing that with some other wolf demon dog-turd." Inuyasha growled again.

Kouga then let out a growl. 'How can this half-breed say something like that. I love no one else but Kagome.' Kouga looked at Inuyasha. "YOU LIE!" Kouga yelled, running at Inuyasha to punch him. Inuyasha dodged the attack. Kagome then stepped in front of Inuyasha... blocking both of them from each other.

"Stop this NOW." Kagome yelled. 'How do I know which one to believe. They both say the other is lying.'

Suddenly someone stepped out of the crowd that had backed away from the squabbling demons. "Kagome? Do you know them?" It was Houjo. 'Oh no! I forgot all about my whole class witnessing this scene.' Kagome thought as she tried to think of a good excuse.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time. They both looked at each other. "Why are you copying me?" Again at the same time. They then both put up their fist in anger. Kagome looked at Houjo.

"They are my cousins and they are both very protective of me." It was more like a question. 'Oh man that was a lame excuse. Cousins? Why did I say that of all things?' Kagome thought kicking herself mentally. Everyone gave her a look that asked if she was joking.

Aiyuma gave her a smile. "Come on Kagome. What are you hiding from us? Do you really think we would believe a lie like that..? They were just saying how much they love you. One more thing, why do your so-called "cousins" have ears and... is that a tail? They look like something from the sengoku jidai." Kagome gave Inuyasha and Kouga a look that said we will talk about THIS later. She then gave out a sigh.

"I knew it would come to this." She began telling them the whole story, from the time she went into the well house to where they were right now. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Come on Kagome... You don't expect us to believe that...do you?" Houjo replied. Aiyuma looked at Kagome. 'Is she really telling the truth? I mean she does look sincere.' She took a step forward.

"I think she is telling the truth. She wouldn't just make something like that up. Also that would explain why she was absent so much. Anyway say she was making it up... would she get into that much detail?" Aiyuma said willing everyone to believe her. Kagome gave her a look that said IOU big time. Everyone stopped for a minute and Aiyuma, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga waited with abated breath for the answer. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement with what Aiyuma said.

"Kagome why didn't you just tell us? You know we are your friends... we would have helped you." Houjo replied. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth Kagome." Kagome gave a breath out in relief.

"Thank you all, but I thought you would think I was crazy." Kagome said giving Aiyuma a hug. She then walked over to Houjo. Standing in front of him she gave him a hug. While she was hugging him she heard two growls from behind her.' Now I owe Houjo a date no matter what.' She thought. She then gave Houjo a kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome now that I know... is it alright if we go to the movies or something this Saturday?" Houjo asked looking over at the demons kind of nervous. Kagome followed his gaze and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry about them." She then said out loud, "Sure, I would love to."

Inuyasha spoke then. "What do you think you are doing winch? We have to go looking for the shards!" He yelled.

"Don't you yell at her like that." Kouga said. "She is MY woman, treat her with respect." He turned to look at Kagome. "You are not going anywhere with him. Saturday is tomorrow. I will have mated you by then." Kouga said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome turned to look at him.

"You are joking...right? Kouga I like you... but not like that. What is that talk about mating?" Kagome said looking from Kouga to Inuyasha. Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a smug look on his face.

"You haven't told her about what season it is yet?" Kouga asked laughing.

"No I haven't... I wanted to keep her out of it." Inuyasha replied running a hand through his silver locks. Kagome looked at them. 'What is going on with them? I don't understand. Mating... season...?

"What do you guys mean? Do you mean mating... as in like animals do during the ...spring? Can one of you please explain this to me?" Kagome said looking at them both. Kouga turned to Inuyasha and smiled. He then turned to look at Kagome.

"If this wuss of a man won't tell you...... I will." Kouga stopped at that as if waiting for Kagome to thank him, when he saw her looking at him with an irritated expression he decided to continue. "Kagome, koi... youkai's like MYSELF and... unfortunately half-breeds like him also go through...a season to pick their mate- A person you would be married to per-say." Kouga explained. Kagome looked at him for a minute trying to gather what he had just said.

"So... you and Inuyasha are trying to find a mate. Why now of all times?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha then got a light blush on his face so KAWII 'I can't believe I am going to tell her this.' He thought, looking at Kagome to try to explain.

"Look Kagome, we are choosing this time to find a mate because during this time... we are more sexually aroused. Our hormones want our woman. This is just the beginning... on the night of the full moon... there is no stopping it. We have this week to try to woo the woman we would like to have, but on the night of the full moon... well, there is no stopping it... one of the youkai-"Kouga interrupted him.

"Who ever gets to the female first and mates her... well they will be together FOREVER." He said that with a smug expression on his face. "Look Kagome, we are perfect for each other. Please Kagome, I love you, we are meant to be... forget this worthless half-breed. I can give you my love and protection. You will be safe with me. I will make sure you are safe... I will protect you with my life. I need you to live. Kagome, without you I am nothing. Will you be my mate?" Kouga asked with a look of need on his face. Inuyasha looked over at him horrified. 'How can he beat me to her. Now she will choose him. What was I thinking in the first place? Why would she even think of choosing me when she could have a full youkai? Oh well, I will still but up a damn good fight!' Inuyasha thought with a new resolve. Inuyasha then started to walk over to Kouga. Stepping in between Kouga and Kagome Inuyasha balled his fist, without a word Inuyasha Punched Kouga full force into the wall. He then turned to Kagome with an odd look.

"I know we have had our rough spots when Kikyo shows up. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for that, and Kouga would be a much better mate because he is a full youkai, but he will never give you the love I can. I will leave the choice to you." With that Inuyasha turned to walk out the door with his ears drooping. Kagome just froze with a stunned look on her on her face. Kouga got up and ran toward Inuyasha.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT INUYASHA! I can be all she needs, besides I bet the only reason you said all of that was so she would still help you find the jewel shards. You don't give a care about her as long as she can see the jewel shards!" Kouga said with his fist in the air. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"How dare you Kouga... saying I would only love Kagome for her jewel shards. I love everything about her, but I don't have to explain myself to you..." Inuyasha charged at him with his claws outstretched. "Iron revere soul stealer!" He screamed with an evil look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha NO! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Risika: Hey so how was this for my second one so far? I will continue when I get a chance.... If any of you have any ideas let me know. BIBI!!!!!


	2. The Day Before

Risika: Okay I already wrote this chapter, but…. my computer _just had_ to get a virus so here I am writing it _all _over again. AND TO ALL MY FANS : THANX

I just kinda forgot about this story but sense it has lasted this long I am going to update.

A/N

Suddenly Inuyasha's body hit the ground with a loud thud, and the room went silent as they watched the power Kagome had over the young half-demon. Inuyasha groaned as he started to get up. Kagome then walked over to him and held out her hand. " Inuyasha, don't pay attention to him. He's just trying to get on your nerves." Inuyasha just simply shrugged off her hand and stood up. She moved to stand infront of him and turned to look at Kouga. "Kouga…. You can't be my mate…." Kouga looked at her with a confused expression. 

"And why is that Kagome?" He said even though he already knew the answer. He had not thought about her when he had confessed his feelings for the raven haired girl standing in front iof him. 'Ayame… how upset would you be with me?'

"What about Ayame?" She then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… What about Kikyo? I mean I-…"Kagome broke off. She hating thinking of them together. 'Inuyasah is _mine_. No that's selfish of me. I love him… Oh _god_ I love him… But what if this mating thing is like animals? What if he just comes to me for sex when he wants it? Dog are like that… OH GOD… No I won't do that. I want to be loved.' She was quickly snapped out of her stuper by strong arms wrapping around her waist. She looked what expecting to see _her_ hanyou. But instead was shocked to see Houjo instead. "Inuyasha? Is that your name?" He said looking at the now seething hanyou, " I'm sorry – To both of you…" He said quickly when he saw Kouga with his fists clenched, " But me and Kagome are now dating." With that Houjo grabbed Kagome's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome. "Kagome… What is ths danting?"

"Dating. And it's what courting is in your time."

"Oh." He said. 'I'll be DAMNED if I let this HUMAN have _my_ Kagome. He WILL reget the day he 'asked out' MY Kagome.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'Ah man we better get out of here. They look ready to kill.'

"Inuyasha…. Kouga. Let's go. We'll try to get back through the well." She then turned to Houjo. "I WILL see you tomorrow okay?" She saw him nod in replay then walked over to her very stunned teacher. " Can we just tell the school board this was an earthquake?" She asked hopefully. Her response was a numb nod from him. And after ten minutes of waiting she got a note to go home.

HER HOUSE LATER THAT DAY

Kagome was pacing back and forth giving a lecture to Inuyasha and Kouga about barging into her school like that. But neither male was listening to her. 'Man that ass looks sooooo nice. I wish I could squeeze it." Kouga thought as Kagome continued rambling. Inuyasha too was having these thoughts. 'Hmmm I wonder what her body tastes like…' Inuyasha blushed at his thoughts, but couldn't keep them out of his head. All her curves… and those legs…

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kagome yelled noticing the glaze over both of the young males eyes. Inuasha and Kouga were snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" They said at the same time as if asking a question. Kagome just sighed realizing that she could keep their attention in the way she wanted.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower. If you need anything… ask my mom." With that she went to take a shower… The rest of the night was fairly uneventful for Kouga and Inuyasha dared not bicker because the look in Kagome's eye was that of evil.

A/N

Risika: SO… what about this chapter? Well, next chapter will be Kagome's date with HOUJO! While two paires of eyes watch and MAYBE cause some trouble for the poor human boy! . 


	3. The Big Day

Risika: Okay here I am once again! I ALREDY got two reveiws! YAYNESS! JOYNESS! OKAY sooo… here is my next chapter…. The BIG DAY!

A/N

Kagome woke up two a pair of amber eyes looking expectingly. "FINALLY! I was about to KILL HIM!" Inuyasha said crouching beside her bed pointing towards the door of her room. Then he quietly said to her, " I _am_ going to kill him if you don't control him…." Kagome followed to were he was pointing and saw Kouga.

"You'll what?" Kouga asked with a smug look on his face.

"I'll-." He started but was cut off by Kagome.

"ARH! This is not how I want to wake up in the morning. You both REALLY need to just go outside and duel it OUT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha and Kouga just looked at eachother evidence of fear in their eyes. Slowly Inuyasha backed away and towards the door as Kagome continued this time quietly. "Today is my very first date with Houjo, and if you guys ruin it with your aruguing, I WILL take revenge!" She finished, getting out of bed. And right about this time Kouga was already down the stairs in the kitchen while Inuyasha was backed out into the hall. "I MEAN IT!" She screamed as she slamed the door in the inu demons face. Inuyasha stood outside the door ready to kick it down when better judgement took hold of him. (A/N Yeah I know… Hell just froze over….A/N) Walking down the stairs he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hell, what got into her?"

"…" Kouga just looked at him and after a few moments of pondering it he said, " Your stupid." Then he turned around and walked into the living room, Inuyasha following closely behind ready to kill. Turning around Kouga said " Let's not waste our time arguing. Kagome is going out with some guy…. Some _human_ guy that doesn't even come _close _to being able to deserve her. Do you know what I think?" He asked.

"Do I really care?" Inuyasha replied. Kouga gave him a look that said I-know-you-do.

"YES! Anyway I was thinking… we should follow her…" Inuyasha smiled catching on.

"Yeah. Just to make sure she is okay…." Kouga gave him a smile in return.

"Of course…. Well sense we're at an understanding, we have to make a plan." So with that the two demons started working away. While Kagome was upstairs getting ready for her big day. 'Man I hope they don't mess this up.'

'_Oh yes you do.'_

'And why would I want that?'

'_Because… You don't really like him. You're just thankful to him for all he's done… Even if it was a little- odd…but the point is that you don't love him… like you do **someone** else.'_

'And who made your word god's? I don't love anyone else… I _can't _love anyone else. Plus I have the right to go and explore new options.'

'_If you must.'_

Kagome sighed as she lost the battle with herself. She did love Inuyasha even if he was a stubborn, rude, arrogant, egotistical jerk. Then again he had every right to be didn't he? He had saved her life so many times she couldn't even count. He always did the right thing… he never turned his back on someone in need. She heard a crash come from downstairs that was followed by her mother's scolding. She could just see Inuyasha now…droping his cute little ears to avoid her mother's wrath. Even the "almighty" Inuyasha got scared of her mother. She giggled at the thought. She looked in the mirror and decided she might as well go down there before the fight came up there.

When she walked down the stairs she saw nothing that would indicated an object had been broken. "Kago-" Inuyasha stopped as he turned the corner. His words chocked as he looked her over. He had no clue what she was weraing… but he liked it. Of coarse though he would be damned if he show these emotions to anyone other then her. That's what he'd do he would get her alone and tell her how he felt. "Heh. You shouldn't go out. You look stupid." That's when everything went by in a flash. He vaugly saw Kouga shake his head out of the corner of his eye before he went down. Face first. Then the "douoor Beel" as Kagome called it rang. Kagome was gone before he knew it. He got up.

"Have a nice fall Inu mutt?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"Heh. Let's put the plan to work.

A/N

Sorry that's it for now. Sorry but the more reveiws I get the faster they go up.


End file.
